The present application relates to an electro-optical device including an insulating opposite substrate, a surface of which is opposite to a device substrate and formed with no wiring or electrode, and electronic equipment including the electro-optical device.
Electro-optical devices, in which no wiring or electrode is formed on an opposite substrate arranged opposite to a device substrate formed with signal lines, pixel electrodes, and pixel switching elements, include a liquid crystal device based on the IPS (In Plane Switching) system or the FFS (Fringe Field Switching) system. In the liquid crystal device, the opposite substrate is arranged outside the device substrate, i.e., on the output side of display light. Therefore, the opposite substrate is easily charged, and the charging disturbs the orientation of liquid crystal. In view of this, a method has been proposed which forms a front surface-side conductive film on the outer surface of the opposite substrate and brings the front surface-side conductive film into contact with a metal outer frame, to thereby have the opposite substrate held at the ground potential and prevented from being charged (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-43901).